


Lacrime rosse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Genderswap, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mercoledì è stata la giornata nazionale contro l'omofobia e perciò ho deciso di fare questa raccolta molto 'aperta', Shanks/Tutti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritte sentendo Ballo di Raf.  
> Scritta sentendo In the shadows.  
> Scritte sentendo Sei nell'anima e Meravigliosa creatura di Gianna Nannini.

Lacrime rosse  
  
  
  


Tramonto I° parte

Buggy afferrò i capelli del rosso con la mano staccata dal corpo, le sue dita premettero tra quelle ciocche vermiglie. La luce del tramonto illuminava i visi di entrambi. Buggy fece sdraiare l'altro pirata sotto di sé e gli morse il collo, lasciandogli i segni dei denti.

\- Lo desidero così tanto che potrei divenire pazzo – pensò Buggy. I lunghi capelli blu gli ricadevano ai lati del viso e lungo le spalle. Shanks gli sfilò la maglia bianca e nera.

“ Sei fuggito da Impel Down?” domandò.

“ Poco importa, lì dentro o fuori rimaniamo entrambi prigionieri, siamo reietti” ringhiò Buggy. Shanks gli accarezzò il petto e gli sorrise.

[110].

Tramonto II° parte

Buggy gli prese la mano con la propria, ricollegandola al polso e se la portò alla bocca, si mise il suo indice tra le labbra e succhiò.

“ E lo saremo sempre stupidi, folli, incapaci, riuniti sotto la stessa bandiera degli esclusi. Possiamo solo cercare chi non lo sarà, chi sarà il futuro della nuova Era” rispose Shanks con voce roca. La luce aranciata del sole gli faceva brillare i capelli vermigli. E quella rossa creava strisce luminescenti sulle onde del mare sotto la zattera su cui erano entrambi.  
\- Avrei voluto fossi tu il re dei pirati, mia preziosa gemma rossa – pensò Buggy.

[105].

 

 

Rosso I° parte

“Non sei conosciuto solo come pirata, rosso”. Una voce maschile risuonò nella cabina. Il rosso era adagiato nel letto, avvertiva delle mani accarezzargli i fianchi perfetti, facendoglieli fremere. 

Shanks chiuse gli occhi, sentendo dei baci posarsi sui suoi addominali perfetti, lasciando una scia umida. Nell'ombra della stanza si udivano una serie di rochi gemiti di piacere. 

Shanks avvertì una lingua accarezzargli il collo. Si portò una bottiglia alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. Gli scese lungo la gola, facendogliela bruciare a facendogli pizzicare le narici.

“E' un segreto che il tuo corpo grida, quando ti doni” mormorò con voce seducente.

[103].

Rosso II° parte

“Non esagerare, non sono certo un nuovo Bacco” sussurrò il Rosso con voce roca. L'ombra accanto a lui gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, leccandogli il liquore dalle labbra umide.

“Nemmeno lui aveva tante baccanti quanto tu donne di porto” ribatté. Aprì le gambe lisce del rosso e si piegò, mordicchiandogli il moncherino del braccio. 

Shanks si lasciò sfuggire un gemito che fece vibrare il suo addome muscoloso. Il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso abbronzato, le sue iridi nere erano liquide, i suoi capelli rossi facevano contrasto con le coperte candide. L'ombra nella stanza gli accarezzò il collo.

“In fondo sei il Rosso, come la passione”.

[110].

 

 

Oggetti I° parte

“La tua accidia ti ucciderà” mormorò Shanks. Il rumore dei suoi baci risuonava nella camera da letto, arrivò al capezzolo di Mihawk, prendendolo tra le labbra rose, leggermente socchiuse. Lo spadaccino ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e le sue iridi dorate brillarono. Afferrò per i fianchi il rosso avvicinandolo a sé.

“Non dovresti dirlo tu, non facciamo altro che duellare fuori e sotto le lenzuola” sussurrò con voce roca. 

Shanks inspirò, gli accarezzò i capelli mori, gli leccò l'incavo del collo. La spada di Mihawk era appoggiata contro il muro, la sua elsa arrivava fino al soffitto e adagiata su di lui c'era la sciabola del rosso.

[109].

Oggetti II° parte

Shanks baciò Occhi di falco che rispose, le loro lingue saettavano tra le loro bocche, cozzando e accarezzandosi. Si staccarono, ansimarono e si guardarono negli occhi ghignando. Le iridi nere e dorate di uno si riflettevano in quelle d'ossidiana dell'altro.

“E sia fuori che dentro il letto ho intenzione di vincere” ribatté con voce roca Shanks. Il materasso del letto cigolava ai loro movimenti, dai baldacchini scendevano dei pesanti drappi di tessuto. I respiri e i gemiti riempirono le mura della camera. Sul comodino erano appoggiati un cappello da una piuma alta due mani e un cappello di paglia.

[100].

Imperatori

_ Nessun vincitore, nessun sconfitto in questa eterna sfida _ ** **

La stanza era illuminata dalle affusolate candele verdi dalle fiamme tenui.

Shanks si sedette su una poltrona, aprì le gambe ghignando, sbottonandosi la camicia. Mihawk si sedette su di lui e si sporse in avanti, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.

"Mi stai sfidando Rosso?" domandò.

"E dove sarebbe la novità?" ribatté Shanks. Mihawk premette la sua bocca su quella dell'altro, fino ad arrossargli le labbra. Shanks gli afferrò le gambe, accarezzandogliele.

"Ti va bene che siamo da soli, visto il tipo di sfida che vuoi propormi, Imperatore" mormorò con voce roca Mihawk.

"In questo palazzo lo sei sempre" rispose Shanks.

\- Tu sei imperatore delle tenebre, mio dannato avversario- pensò.

[110].

Addio I° parte

Benn si allontanò, passando tra i corpi incoscienti della ciurma, sentiva gli altri pirati russare, alcuni di loro tenevano abbracciati dei barili vuoti, altri erano stesi circondati da bottiglie e parecchi avevano la testa reclinata su dei boccali. Il vice del rosso sentì le risate di Shanks allontanarsi.

Mihawk appoggiò il boccale vuoto sopra un tronco rovesciato. Si voltò verso Shanks, corrugò la fronte e sentì una fitta al cuore. Shanks si accarezzò il mantello nero, sentendo il moncherino del braccio mozzato sotto le dita.

“Così hai scelto di portarmi via il mio unico rivale” sussurrò Mihawk. Shanks chinò il capo, le sue iridi nere divennero liquide.

[108].

Addio II° parte

“Ho scelto di scommettere sulla nuova Era” spiegò Shanks. Si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche sotto la lingua e chinò il capo. Mihawk si alzò in piedi e fece un paio di passi avanti, tenendo il capo chino. Si voltò verso il Rosso, stringendo un pugno e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Addio” mormorò. Shanks si portò una mano all'elsa della spada, vide l'ex-rivale voltarsi e allontanarsi di un paio di passi.

\- Così non ho detto addio solo a delle sfide di spada, ma ai nostri brucianti ardori, ai nostri letti di profumi rari, alla nostra passione. Eppure non mi pento – pensò.

“Addio” rispose con voce roca.

[110].

  
  
  


Alba I° parte

Il rosa dell'alba illuminò il viso di entrambi i pirati, il vento gli accarezzava i volti segnati dalle cicatrici.

“La nuova Era sta nascendo” sussurrò il rosso. La sabbia vorticava intorno al corpo abbronzato dell'amante, passando tra le pieghe dei suoi muscoli. Shanks rabbrividì sentendo il metallo dell'uncino accarezzarlo.

“Abbiamo cercato il titolo di re dei pirati per essere liberi, ma abbiamo fallito. Siamo una generazione di reietti traditi dai loro sogni. Che cosa possiedono i giovani di questa nuova generazione che a noi mancava?” domandò Crocrodile con voce roca. Shanks si voltò, dandogli la schiena e accarezzò la pelliccia dell'amante abbandonata sul legno della barca.

[108].

Alba II° parte

“Potere, oro, gioielli, alcool, lussuria hanno corrotto la nostra generazione. Niente di tutto questo c'è nel giovane che assomiglia al capitano” rispose Shanks. Crocodile sorrise, accarezzando le spalle del rosso con la mano, passando le dita tra le scapole e salì fino a sfiorargli il moncherino. Lo guardò rabbrividire e si piegò in avanti, afferrandogli le labbra.

“In breve?” domandò con voce roca.

“Quello che hai visto tu, è la speranza che gli permetterà di trionfare” mormorò Shanks.

\- Sì, l'ho vista anche io. Avrò fiducia - rispose Crocodile. Appoggiò le labbra su quelle dell'altro, sentendo il sapore di salsedine.

[103].

 

  
  


Sostituti I° parte

“Quindi sei tu il nuovo rivale di Mihawk? Un tempo era il mio eterno avversario” sussurrò Shanks. Si portò il bicchierino colmo di saké alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

“Suppongo che i vostri scontri non si limitavano alle lame” mormorò Zoro con voce roca. Si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e la sorseggiò rumorosamente. Shanks gli passò la mano tra i corti capelli verdi, gli sfiorò i ciuffi aguzzi e scese lungo la guancia, fino alla sua bocca piegata in una smorfia.

“E' forse una proposta?” domandò con voce roca. Zoro socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi nere erano liquide.

[105].

Sostituti II° parte

La luce delle lampade illuminava i loro visi. Si sentivano in lontananza le urla delle scimmie combattenti.

“Lei mi ricorda il mio capitano e chissà quanto ci vorrà prima che io possa riabbracciarlo. Ed io le ricordo il suo rivale a cui ha dovuto dire addio” mormorò roco Zoro. Shanks si aprì il primo bottone della camicia.

\- Lui ha perso la sua guida, il suo capitano, ma continua a rimanere così deciso. Sa che lo ritroverà. Mihawk, hai trovato un degno successore per le tue sfide – pensò.

“Vuoi giocare a un gioco delle sostituzioni? Allora giochiamo” rispose.

[101].

Fuoco I° parte

Shanks accarezzò il capo di Ace, guardò le sue efelidi accentuate dal rossore delle fiamme e alzò lo sguardo. Vide negli occhi neri liquidi del giovane dei riflessi grigiastri e avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Hai la morte negli occhi, come tuo padre” sussurrò. Ace ghignò e gli passò una mano sul petto, tra i peli vermigli.

“La morte può attendere, ho ancora troppi sogni da realizzare” ribatté. Shanks si piegò in avanti, avvertì il battito cardiaco del giovane.

“Ti senti immortale, ragazzino?” chiese con voce roca.

“Niente può spegnere il mio fuoco” ribatté secco Ace.

[100].

Fuoco II° parte

Shanks leccò il petto del giovane Ace, sentendo il sapore di salsedine. Inspirò, sentendo l'odore del mare e gli prese tra le dita il capezzolo. Lo guardò gemere, si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a baciarlo.

“Hai sbagliato luogo in cui venire ragazzino. Qui è dove i fuochi si spengono, tra pacatezza e languore” ribatté secco. Ace gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e gli alzò il capo.

“Allora, per ringraziarti di aver salvato mio fratello, potrei farti succhiare il mio fuoco” ribatté. Shanks socchiuse gli occhi.

“Come re delle cose spente, so già che un fuoco non dura tanto” sussurrò.

[105].

 

  
  
  
  


Pranzo \- Aperitivo

“Iva-chan non mi aveva proprio detto che c'era gente così simpatica” disse Shanks. Versò un bicchiere di vino e lo porse al ragazzo davanti a lui. Sanji si tolse un ricciolo biondo grande come un pugno dalla parrucca dal viso e se lo portò alle labbra.

“Non è che posso andarmene con te?” domandò. Shanks sorseggiò il proprio bicchiere di vino, guardò l'altro svuotare il bicchiere e glielo riempì di nuovo.

“No, se vuoi rivedere il tuo capitano” rispose. Gli riempì il bicchiere altre dieci volte, guardando le guance del cuoco diventare sempre più rosse.

“Odio … hic … questo posto … mi confonde” farfugliò Sanji.

[110].

Pranzo \- Antipasto

Shanks prese il mento del cuoco tra le dita, si sporse e lo baciò. Sanji socchiuse le labbra mugolando di piacere e gettò indietro la testa. Shanks gli slacciò i lacci del vestito rosa, iniziando a spogliarlo.

“Odio questi vestiti … hic … da donna” mugolò Sanji. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide, sorrideva, le sue orecchie erano rosse come il viso.

“Allora togliamoli” ribatté Shanks. Finì di spogliarlo, lo stese per terra iniziando a baciarlo. Gli sfiorò il corpo niveo e pallido con le labbra, sentendolo bollente sotto di sé. Sanji socchiuse gli occhi, facendo tremare le sue lunghe ciglia finte. Shanks si spogliò a sua volta.

[110].

Pranzo \- Primo

“Io amo le donne, tutte le donne, ogni singola donna è preziosa per me” spiegò Sanji. Si mise ad accarezzare le guance dell'uomo, sentendo l'accenno di barba ruvida sotto le dita. Shanks gli leccò il collo scendendo fino all'incavo della spalla, sentendo l'altro tremare sotto di lui.

“Le cambi spesso?” domandò. Sanji singhiozzò un paio di volte, annuì e sospirò.

“Non trovo il vero amore” farfugliò. Sorrise, passò un braccio intorno al collo di Shanks e gli cinse la vita con le gambe.

“Sei tu il mio vero amore?” chiese. Shanks lo accarezzò, mugolò di piacere e gli afferrò la vita con entrambe le mani.

[109].

Pranzo \- Secondo

Shanks penetrò dentro di lui fino in fondo, strappandogli un gemito sordo. Iniziò a muoversi su e giù, sentendo gli ansimi del giovane cuoco. Gli baciò ripetutamente le labbra, fino ad arrossargliele, sentendo il sapore del vino. Inspirò avvertendo un profumo di vaniglia provenire dal corpo del ragazzo. Accelerò il ritmo, Sanji gli afferrò le spalle con entrambe le mani e conficcò le dita nella carne, fino a lasciare una serie di pallidi graffi.

“Mi dispiace, non sono una donna” ribatté Shanks. Sanji ansimò ancora, stringendo più forte le gambe intorno alla vita del Rosso.

“Hic … peccato ...” brontolò.

[102].

Pranzo \- Dessert

Shanks ribaltò la posizione, mettendo Sanji sopra di sé e lo prese ancora. Uscì da dentro il giovane lentamente e il ragazzo gli crollò sul petto, mugolando di piacere e ansimando. Shanks gli accarezzò le labbra socchiuse, il respiro del giovane si fece pesante e il biondo si addormentò. Shanks gli mise il naso tra i capelli e inspirò, rabbrividendo.

\- Ha un odore esotico, mai sentito uno così – pensò.

“Mi dispiacerà andarmene prima del tuo risveglio, spero che rincontrerai presto il tuo capitano” sussurrò. Adagiò Sanji delicatamente per terra, si alzò in piedi e lo guardò dormire.

[100].

Phoenix I° parte

“Così adesso sarai tu il comandante” disse Shanks. Il vento faceva ondeggiare la giacca di Barbabianca appesa alla croce sopra la tomba del gigante.

“Sì, Rosso” rispose Marco. La sua voce era roca, le sue iridi liquide e i suoi occhi arrossati. Fissava il cappello di Ace sopra la bara di quest'ultimo.

“Per quanto riguarda la mia proposta, mi dirai ancora no?” domandò Shanks.

“Te l'ho appena detto che diventerò comandante, non entrerò nella tua ciurma” rispose la fenice. Shanks gli afferrò il capo con la mano e lo fece voltare, guardandolo il viso.

“Non parlavo di quella proposta”.

[105].

Phoenix II° parte

“Non ho la forza di rifiutarti Rosso, non m'importa più di essere uno dei tanti” mormorò la Fenice. Si abbandonò tra le braccia di Shanks, appoggiandogli la guancia sulla spalla. Il Rosso lo fece stendere a terra, gli accarezzò le guance sentendole umide.

“So cosa vuol dire perdere un capitano che è come un padre” mormorò. Gli accarezzò il tatuaggio sul petto nudo, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto di lui.

“Ho perso anche un fratello più piccolo” rispose Marco. Shanks gli accarezzò le occhiaie, guardando la sua pelle pallida e le rughe d'espressione sul suo viso.

“Sei stupendo anche con l'aria affranta” mormorò.

[105].

Phoenix III° parte

Shanks si tolse la casacca, lì dove mancava il braccio la manica bianca della camicia rimaneva inerte.

“Anche io ho perso molto, tutti i fuochi smettono di ardere” mormorò. Accarezzò i capelli biondi di Marco, una fiamma azzurra brillò nelle iridi del Vice di Barbabianca. Marco alzò lo sguardo, osservando il bianco delle lapidi e gemette di dolore. Shanks lo baciò e il giovane ricambiò abbracciandolo. Marco gli accarezzò le cicatrici all'altezza dell'occhio, scese lungo la guancia fino alle labbra e gliele socchiuse. Shanks gli sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Le fenici si spengono e solo le ceneri rimangono”.

[100].

 

 

Ballo I° parte

“ Oggi potevi morire contro quell'imperatore” disse Benn. Gli tolse la casacca nera e la piegò, adagiandola sul letto. Shanks scoppiò a ridere e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli rossi.

“ E' stato divertente”. Si scusò.

\- Nonostante abbia un solo braccio continua a danzare il ballo delle divinità della guerra in battaglia – pensò. Porse il braccio al capitano che vi si appoggiò e lo accompagnò fino al letto.

“ Ammettilo, anche per te non è stato male. Ho visto quanti ne hai messi k.o. soltanto con il manico del fucile, non ti serve nemmeno sparare” disse il Rosso.

[103].

Ballo II° parte

Benn osservò gli occhi neri del Capitano e abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Ed io suoi occhi sono pieni di storie non narrati, neri come l'inchiostro, come le piume dei corvi sacri di Odino – si disse. Shanks si sedette sul letto e si sdraiò, guardando il soffitto, concentrandosi sulle travi di legno. Benn si mi sedette accanto a lui e gli accarezzò i capelli rossi, tornando a guardare i suoi occhi.

\- Sono come un’eclissi di sole, ed in fondo i suoi sogni sono così, imprigionati da sbarre nere, ma so che ci sono ancora – rifletté. Shanks mise la propria mano su quella dell'altro.

[107].

Perla I° parte

Shanks ansimava, seduto a cavalcioni sopra il suo vice intento ad accarezzargli le gambe, baciandogli il bacino. Benn risalì con le mani, su per i fianchi, con una mano gli accarezzò un braccio e con l'altra mano sfiorò il moncherino del braccio mozzato. Le mani gli ricaddero sul letto e gemette.

“ Vorrei essere io quello senza un braccio” mormorò con voce roca. Si sporse in avanti e gli baciò il moncherino, facendolo rabbrividire.

“ Tu non saresti mai stato così distratto da lasciartelo mangiare” ribatté.

\- Eppure mi faccio divorare dai sensi di colpa- pensò Benn. Shanks gli sorrise e lo baciò ripetutamente, socchiudendogli la bocca con la lingua.

[110].

Perla II° parte

Benn gli sfiorò con le dita le cicatrici sul viso, corrugò la fronte e si sporse. Shanks chiuse l'occhio mentre il vice gli baciava i tre tagli sul volto. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, passandogli le mani tra i capelli neri.

“ Sono sempre più corti e argentati” si lamentò.

“ Sto invecchiando” rispose Benn. Shanks lo cinse con il braccio sano e nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

“ Non voglio” brontolò. Alzò il capo, sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò. Benn sorrise e gli passò le dita sulla schiena, seguendo la striscia della spina dorsale fino ai glutei, facendolo rabbrividire di piacere a ogni carezza.

[110].

Perla III° parte

Benn fece sdraiare sul letto Shanks, entrambi erano ignudi e il sudore colava lungo la loro pelle lasciando una serie di scie. I loro ansimi risuonavano nella cabina.

“ Hai messo l'orecchino che ti ho regalato?” domandò Shanks, guardando la perla bianca al lobo dell'orecchio del Vice.

“ Ci tenevi” rispose Benn. Shanks prese il lobo dell'orecchio con l'orecchino di Benn e glielo mordicchiò, ci passò la lingua e succhiò rumorosamente.

\- E perché sei come lei, una piccola e preziosa perla a cui aggrapparmi – pensò Benn.

\- Ci tenevo perché questa perla mi ricorda te, sei il mio tesoro – rifletté Shanks.

[104].

Respiro I° parte

Shanks guardò Benn sotto di lui, il corpo dell'altro immobile mentre gli accarezzava la pelle liscia, non riusciva a sentire i respiri del suo vice.

\- E' sempre così gelido, come il vento del nord – pensò il Rosso. Gli passò le mani tra i lunghi capelli neri, sentendo le ciocche lisce, gli tolse il nastrino che li legava e questi ricoprirono il cuscino candido. Gli accarezzò la fronte sorridendo.

\- Un re del nord, e la sua corona sono questi meravigliosi capelli che nascondono un'intelligenza che non ha pari in tutto il mondo. E' così diverso da me, che mi fingo perennemente stupido –.

[105].

Respiro II° parte

Shanks gli baciò il collo, facendo strofinare contro la pelle di Benn la sua rada barba.

“ Hai sempre quest'aria invincibile” mormorò con voce roca. Gli mordicchiò il collo, lasciando i segni dei denti e socchiuse gli occhi, guardando i segni bianchi dei precedenti morsi.

\- Ed, invece, sono io quello che ti ha in pugno. Io sono il capitano e tu il vice, come un gatto come un topolino – si disse. Avvertì una fitta al petto, appoggiò la testa sul petto muscoloso di Benn.

“ Non sopravvivrei senza di te. Rimani così, freddo e resistente come una roccia” mormorò. Inspirò, sentiva la pelle gelida dell'altro sotto la guancia.

[110].

Casa I° parte

Shanks tolse il foulard dal capo del giovane, scompigliando i corti capelli verdi. Afferrò una ciocca e la fece oscillare, colpendola con l'indice.

“ Sicuro che va bene? Ormai è un anno che mangiamo e beviamo senza pagare un soldo” mormorò. Il giovane oste gli afferrò la mano e se la portò alle labbra, baciandola.

“ Certo amore, puoi rimanere quanto vuoi” sussurrò. Shanks avvertì le proprie guance bruciare e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

\- Qui c'è pace, tranquillità, potrei rimanere in questo villaggio per sempre con lui – pensò. Shanks gli aprì la casacca arancione e nera, lasciando il giovane con il petto scoperto.

[106].

Casa II° parte

“ Mi fai provare qualcosa che non ho mai provato, mi sento un ragazzino alla prima cotta” si lamentò Shanks. Il giovane gli sorrise, arrossendogli e gli accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano.

“ Voglio farti sentire a casa tua, amore mio. Non hai niente da temere qui” lo rassicuro. Shanks si voltò, il giovane gli cinse le spalle con un abbraccio e gli mise il capo sulla spalla. Il Rosso chinò il capo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

\- E' meglio che me ne vada. Il mare mi chiama. E non voglio finire per contaminare tutto questo. Non sono fatto per la semplicità –.

[110].

 

Irreparabile I° parte

“ Perché sei qui?” domandò Rufy. Si sedette accanto al cappello di paglia e deglutì.

“ Non sono ancora un vero pirata, non puoi riprenderlo” si lamentò. Shanks raggiunse il ragazzino e gli si sedette davanti, accarezzandogli il viso.

“ Non sei abbastanza pirata da ridarmi il cappello, ma abbastanza per ricontrarci” rispose. Accarezzò la cicatrice sul petto del suo allievo e lo guardò negli occhi, sentendo il cuore diminuire la velocità del battito.

\- E' maturato e ora anche nei suoi occhi inizio a vedere confusione e rimpianti – pensò. Rufy si sporse in avanti, avvicinando i loro visi.

[100].

Irreparabile II° parte

“ Il signor Ray era il mio vecchio maestro. Mi ha detto lui che per questi due anni ti sta allenando in quest'isola” spiegò Shanks. Passò il dito sui muscoli definiti nel corpo ossuto del ragazzo.

“ Se sono abbastanza adulto perché tu mi venga a trovare, sono abbastanza maturo per questo, finalmente” rispose Rufy. Si sporse in avanti e baciò il Rosso. Quest'ultimo mugolò, sgranando gli occhi e socchiudendo le labbra. Rufy iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, approfondendo il bacio. Shanks lo staccò da sé e socchiuse gli occhi.

“ A patto che mi prometti di non diventare mai come me” ribatté.

[103].

Irreparabile III° parte

Shanks abbassò lo sguardo, osservando Rufy coricato accanto a lui. Si sporse in avanti, prese da terra la sua casacca nera e la mise sopra il corpo ignudo del ragazzino.

“ Sei davvero diventato un uomo” sussurrò con voce roca. Strinse gli occhi, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte e scivolò lungo la sua guancia.

\- Non dovrai mai essere come me. Perché dietro i miei tanti volti ci sono ferite ancora aperte, che come mostri della distruzione mi perseguitano e demoniaci mi soffiano sul collo -. Riaprì gli occhi e alzò lo sguardo, osservando il cappello di paglia adagiato sul terreno.

[105].

 

Innocenza I° parte

Il ragazzino aveva gli occhi che gli prendevano metà del viso, le sue iridi nere erano liquide, i suoi capelli vermigli erano scompigliati e facevano contrasto con la stoffa del cuscino.

\- Ho visto spesso il mio capitano sia serio che quando fa il simpatico, ma ultimamente è diverso – rifletté. La sua maglietta a righe era abbandonata sul pavimento. Roger la guardo e digrignò i denti, i suoi baffi tremavano.

\- Sembra un giocattolo, ed è giusto sia abbandonato. Sono cose vecchie, infantili, vanno ripudiate– pensò. Avvertì una fitta al petto, si portò il boccale alle labbra e sorseggiò.

[101].

Innocenza II° parte

L'Haki di Roger esplose intorno a lui, Shanks mugolò abbandonandosi sul letto con un mugolio e la luce della lampada ad olio si spense.

\- Dannata medicina, non riesco a essere più lucido. Maledetto dolore – pensò Roger. Una serie di bagliori simili a fulmini lampeggiarono nelle sue iridi nere. Ansimò e gettò a terra con un tonfo il boccale.

\- Tutti che negano, ma lo so che la morte è lì. Sta arrivando e io voglio sentirmi vivo … vivo! - gridò mentalmente. Si sedette sul letto, si premette le mani sulla fronte e ansimò.

[106].

Innocenza III° parte

_ Tra adorazione e abbandono, viene sancita una nuova vita _

“ Capitano, cosa sta facendo?” domandò a bassa voce Shanks.

\- E' così cupo, non sembra il capitano – pensò. Roger gli accarezzò il petto con la mano grande due volte il suo viso. Shanks chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì sentendo i baci del capitano posarsi sul suo petto.

\- Se lo fa lui va bene – si disse. Roger lo strinse a sé e lo baciò, boccheggiò e le lacrime gli rigarono il volto.

“ Vivo, voglio essere vivo” supplicò. Shanks gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori e gli sorrise.

“ Le voglio bene capitano, le voglio bene” sussurrò.

[102].

 

 

  
  


Mandarini I° parte

“ Sei ancora geloso?” domandò Shanks. Benn passò la pezzuola sul fucile, teneva le spalle curve e gli occhi socchiusi.

“ Anche se vi nascondete, lo so che uscite insieme” ribatté secco. Shanks scoppiò a ridere, incrociò le braccia e le appoggiò sul tavolo, mettendoci il mento di sopra.

“ Sembri una vecchia pettegola di paese” lo punzecchiò. Benn digrignò i denti incidendo il sigaro.

“ Dai Benn, mi ricorda te. Fuma, ama i fucili e le armi da fuoco in genere” ribatté Shanks. Benn appoggiò il fucile sul tavolo e lo guardò negli occhi.

“ E allora perché esci con quel marine?” domandò secco. Shanks scoppiò a ridere.

[109].

Mandarini II° parte

“ Ed inoltre io non sono come quel tizio. Gli piacciono i marmocchi, come a te” brontolò Benn. Gettò il mozzicone di sigaro per terra e lo schiacciò sotto lo stivale.

“ Dimenticavo che amate entrambi le regole e odiate le cose sdolcinate”. Proseguì Shanks. Benn avvicinò il viso a quello del capitano.

“ Se è così uguale a me, perché non esci direttamente con me?” borbottò.

“ Perché allo stesso tempo è molto diverso. E' come un mandarino, quelli che coltiva. La buccia immangiabile, ma l'interno è succulento, dolce, profumato” spiegò.

“ Coltiva clementini, non mandarini” ribatté Benn. Afferrò il mento del Capitano e lo baciò. Shanks sorrise, ricambiando.

[110].

 

 

  
  


Padre I° parte

“ Quindi sei venuto qui per caso?” domandò Ray. Si premette gli occhiali tondi contro il naso e guardò Shanks portarsi il boccale alle labbra.

“ Mi trovavo a passare, ma ti stavo dicendo. Questo bambino aveva proprio lo stesso sorriso del capitano e lo stesso entusiasmo. Aveva coraggio da vendere ...”. Raccontò il Rosso.

“ Davvero insolito che per esserti trovato a passare qui tu abbia affrontato tre tempeste, abbia trovato blande scuse per scaricare la tua ciurma per qualche ora e ti sia presentato qui con il rischio che ti ammazzassi per essere senza il cappello di Roger e privo di un braccio” ribatté Ray.

[107].

Padre II° parte

Ray fece sedere Shanks sulle proprie gambe, gli tolse la casacca nera e la posò sul balcone impolverato.

“ Spero ne sia valsa la pena” disse.

“ Sì, maestro. Pareva veramente di rivedere il capitano, avevano persino lo stesso modo di parlare. Quella palla di cannone ...”. Proseguì il Rosso. Ray gli mise una mano sotto la camicia bianca facendolo rabbrividire. Gli accarezzò delicatamente i capelli, facendogli reclinare all'indietro.

“ Maestro ...” mugolò Shanks. Ray lo baciò e le ombre avvolsero entrambi. Shanks ricambiò il bacio.

\- In un mondo corrotto, il confine tra un padre e un amante è troppo labile perché si possa ricordare – pensò.

[108].

Per anrashomonna:

  
  


Indietro I° parte

Shanks guardava il suo mentore, Ray aveva il busto reclinato e teneva i gomiti sopra il tavolo. Si portò un boccale alle labbra e sorseggiò il contenuto. Si voltò a guardare il Rosso e socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Mi guarda come un bambino innamorato e se ne sta lì impettito in religioso silenzio. Non è cambiato per niente – pensò. Sorseggiò il contenuto del boccale e abbassò le palpebre, i suoi occhi rossi gli bruciavano e affondò il viso nel boccale.

“ Qui il tempo sembra essersi fermato” mormorò Shanks.

“ Non tutti possiamo correre dietro alle nuove Ere e ai travolgimenti del mondo come te” rispose Ray.

[108].

Indietro II° parte

Shanks sospirò, incrociò le gambe sotto di lui e mise le mani sulle ginocchia, curvando la schiena. Nei suoi occhi neri si rifletteva la figura dell'altro uomo.

\- Su questo luogo si è posata la leggera patina del dolore e sembra una foto in bianco e nero. E temo che continuerete ad affogare nei rimpianti fino alla fine, maestro – pensò. Mise i piedi per terra e si avvicinò a Ray, sedendoglisi accanto. Ray gli accarezzò la schiena nuda, facendolo rabbrividire.

\- Per il signor Ray il Capitano Roger non è mai morto e lo aspetterà ritornare in eterno -.

[100].

 

 

  
  


Fumo I° parte

La bambina singhiozzò, le lacrime le rigavano il viso ed osservava il gelato riverso per terra. Strinse gli occhi, si passò le mani sul viso e rialzò il capo. Socchiuse la bocca e sgranò gli occhi vedendo due diverse mani adulte che le porgevano due coni gelato. Sorrise, li afferrò entrambi e si allontanò saltellando. Shanks si raddrizzò e lo stesso fece Smoker. Il marine socchiuse gli occhi e si portò un sigaro alle labbra.

\- Quel sorriso fanciullesco, quei capelli rossi e la cicatrice. E' il bambino che come me voleva far evadere inutilmente Roger – pensò. Seguì il Rosso, lo raggiunse prendendogli la mano, attirandolo a sé. Lo baciò, premendolo contro un muro.

[115].

Fumo II° parte

Smoker guardò dalla finestra dell'albergo, si vedeva il patibolo. Il fumo dei sigari del marine invase la stanza, bruciando le narici e la gola del Rosso. I corpi nudi sudati e muscolosi dei due uomini erano adagiati sul letto.

\- Sa sapesse che caccio cappello di paglia mi scaccerebbe, meglio non fargli scoprire chi sono – rifletté Smoker. Baciò il petto del Rosso, gli accarezzò le spalle scendendo fino ai sodi glutei e li prese tra le mani. Gli ansimi del Rosso si diffondevano nella camera.

\- Un’altra notte di baci e di carezze che svanirà all'alba come fumo al vento – pensò Shanks.

[105].

 

Violenza I° parte

Shanks mugolò sentendo la mano di Garp accarezzargli la guancia con il dorso della mano, scostandogli alcune ciocche vermiglie.

\- Quelle mani grandi non servono a dare solo pugni, anche se ogni suo colpo è dato solo con affetto – pensò il Rosso. I respiri di Garp erano pesanti e risuonavano nella cabina.

“ Ancora non ci credo che finalmente ti posso avere quando voglio” mormorò il Marine. Le dita gli tremavano e deglutì a vuoto.

“ Mi hai già posseduto innumerevoli volte, non puoi dirlo ogni volta” rispose Shanks.

“ Ti ho desiderato da sempre, da quando ti ho visto nella ciurma di Roger” disse Garp con voce roca.

[110].

Violenza II° parte

Gli occhi si posavano sulla pelle liscia del più giovane.

“ Ti odio ...” mormorò con voce roca. Shanks strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte, avvertendo un dolore al petto.

“ Perché?” chiese e la voce gli tremò. Garp gli accarezzò i peli del petto e rabbrividì di piacere.

\- Perché amo le donne e tu sei l'unica eccezione – pensò. Gli afferrò le gambe, gliele aprì e vi si mise in mezzo stringendole fino ad arrossargli la pelle.

\- Perché meravigliosa creatura sola al mondo io ti desidero e tutta una vita di saldi principi cade a pezzi. Di età potresti venirmi figlio, eppure voglio il tuo corpo ancora e ancora –.

[114].

Violenza III° parte

“ Ti odio perché è colpa tua se quei ragazzini si faranno ammazzare. Se tu non gli avessi messo in testa tutte quelle idee balzane, Rufy non sarebbe diventato un pirata. Non puoi fantasticare nuove Ere sulle spalle di quei bambini, non puoi sacrificare il mio nipotino perché assomiglia al tuo capitano. Sabo è già morto ed è solo colpa tua” ringhiò Garp. Penetrò il rosso con forza, strappandogli un grido di dolore e lo strinse a sé fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa. Lo baciò ripetutamente, violando la sua bocca con la propria lingua e gemette di piacere a ogni mugolio del Rosso.

[104].

 

What if. Satch non è mai morto, ma Ace e Barbabianca sono stati ugualmente uccisi.  
  
Droga I° parte

“ Il combattimento tra te e Barbabianca è stato l'inizio della fine mio amato Capitano” sussurrò Satch. Shanks lo fece stendere sul pavimento di legno facendo scricchiolare le assi e si mise sopra di lui.

“ Non è stato un evento così mondiale, ben poche persone lo hanno visto” ribatté. Abbassò i pantaloni dell'altro, gli prese il lobo dell'orecchio tra le labbra e succhiò.

“ E' vero, il vostro scontro è rimasto taciuto ai più, ma quando le vostre lame si sono scontrate, il cielo si è spaccato a metà” ribatté il più giovane.

“ Non sono riuscito a impedire la catastrofe” mormorò Shanks.

[104].

What if. Satch non è mai morto, ma Ace e Barbabianca sono stati ugualmente uccisi.

Droga II° parte

“ Ne siamo usciti tutti sconfitti” mormorò Satch. Si voltò mettendosi a sedere per terra, Shanks gli s'inginocchiò davanti. Satch passò le dita sopra la propria cicatrice, si sporse in avanti e accarezzò quella del Rosso. Gli sorrise, passando le dita fino al suo collo. Shanks avvolse i fianchi del giovane uomo avvicinandolo a sé, lo baciò.

\- I suoi capelli, la sua bocca, il suo profumo sono una droga – pensò. Gli morse il labbro, conficcando i denti nella carne e le leccò sentendole bollenti al tatto. Strusciò il proprio corpo contro quelle di Satch continuando a tenerlo contro di sé.

Il foulard di Satch era abbandonato per terra.

[110].

 

  
  


Bugia

Shanks guardò Usopp e socchiuse gli occhi.

“ Io, Capitan Usopp, con un dito solo, ieri ho sconfitto tutta la flotta dei sette”. Si vantò.

“ S'inventa le stesse storie di suo padre Yasopp” mormorò il Rosso. Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.

_ “ _ _ Io, Capitan Buggy, ho trovato sette tesori con gli occhi bendati”. Si vantò l'azzurro. _ _ _

Shanks riaprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo, passandosi la mano sul petto.

\- Rufy si è trovato nella stessa scelta che ho vissuto con Buggy. Eppure lui è riuscito a mantenere l'affetto del suo migliore amico Usopp. Io, invece, ho perso tutto – pensò.

[102].

Gioco I° parte

“ Non puoi scappare dalla prigione del mio corpo” sibilò Sengoku. I suoi muscoli brillavano dorati e vibravano, ognuno di essi era grande due volte il viso del Rosso. Premette sotto di sé il pirata, rabbrividendo a ogni suo ansimo e a ogni suo tremito. Shanks voltò il capo a destra e a sinistra, sentendo il corpo dell'altro premerlo. Vide il riflesso del proprio volto negli occhi vitrei del gabbiano impagliato sopra il cappello adagiato sul pavimento.

“ Non mi farò certo rubare la libertà da qualcuno che si macchia le mani di sangue parlando di giustizia” ringhiò. Sengoku gli leccò il rivolo di sudore sulla guancia.

[107].

Gioco II° parte

Sengoku piegò di lato il capo. Shanks dimenò il capo, cercando di evitare la treccia di peli neri composta dalla barba del marine che gli sfiorava la guancia.

“ Sembri una delle tue amate capre” ringhiò. Sengoku gli afferrò i fianchi e premette ancora di più. Shanks ansimò, strinse gli occhi e gemette con più forza.

“ Probabilmente ti ricordano i tuoi marine, sono tutti degli incompetenti maledetti” sibilò. Sengoku scoppiò a ridere, gettando indietro la testa. Sgranò gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte su quella di Shanks.

“ Non temere che io ti uccida. Vita o morte, sesso o amore, è solo un gioco di dadi” sussurrò roco.

[109].

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bugia

Shanks guardò Usopp e socchiuse gli occhi.

“ Io, Capitan Usopp, con un dito solo, ieri ho sconfitto tutta la flotta dei sette”. Si vantò.

“ S'inventa le stesse storie di suo padre Yasopp” mormorò il Rosso. Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.

_ “ _ _ Io, Capitan Buggy, ho trovato sette tesori con gli occhi bendati”. Si vantò l'azzurro. _ _ _

Shanks riaprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo, passandosi la mano sul petto.

\- Rufy si è trovato nella stessa scelta che ho vissuto con Buggy. Eppure lui è riuscito a mantenere l'affetto del suo migliore amico Usopp. Io, invece, ho perso tutto – pensò.

[102].

 

Favola

_ Una sola storia intrecciata di due favole spezzate. _ _ _

La pelle di entrambi i contendenti era accaldata dalle fiamme, il sudore scendeva lungo di essa e imperlava le loro fronti, alcune gocce s'impigliavano tra i loro capelli. Gli occhi di tutti e due erano arrossati, le labbra screpolate e i loro occhi erano vitrei, i loro cuori dolevano battendo nel petto. Il terreno era disseminato di morti e macchiato di sangue rappreso. Shanks saltò oltre le fiamme, raggiunse l'avversario e gli puntò la lama alla gola. Dragon gli mise la canna della pistola alla tempia.

\- Lottiamo per la libertà, ma danziamo nella morte e nella perdita- pensarono. Entrambi lasciarono cadere e le armi e si baciarono, passionalmente.

[109].  
  


Sfregio

_ L'aquila mono-alata a cui l'altra ala è stata rubata. _

“ Ora sei mio e sarai solo, come me” sussurrò lascivo Barbanera all'orecchio del giovinetto. Shanks stringeva gli occhi, gemendo, sentendo l'altro violarlo e schiacciarlo a terra.

“ Sei mostruoso” biascicò. Il maniaco lo accarezzò e si leccò le labbra. Si alzò in piedi, guardando il ragazzino ai suoi piedi e gli sfregiò il viso con la sciabola del Rosso, lasciandogli tre segni sopra l'occhio.

“ Sei più carino così, ti donano. Zehahaha”. Scoppiò a ridere.

“ Traditore” biascicò Shanks, perdendo i sensi. Teneva le gambe ignude socchiuse ed era sporco di sperma, il cappello era abbandonato sopra una roccia.

[100].

 

 

Dottore I° parte

Shanks indietreggiò e mise una mano sull'elsa della spada. Guardò fuori dall'oblo, vedeva una serie di pesci di colori diversi sfrecciare, intravide dietro di loro la testa di una murena gigante di un nero più scuro del mare nero-bluastro tutt'intorno.

"Vuoi giocare al dottore?" chiese Law. Lo raggiunse e gli camminò intorno, sorridendo.

"Non sono in vena" rispose il Rosso. Law lo sbatté a terra e gli si mise di sopra a cavalcioni, aumentando il sorriso.

"L'operazione di Rufy è andata bene, ma perché io mi occupi di lui per una completa guarigione, c'è bisogno di un incentivo" mormorò. Shanks lo guardò in viso.

"Immagino" rispose.

[106].

Dottore II° parte

Si sentiva il rumore ritmico dell'acqua che sbatteva contro la carena metallica del sottomarino giallo. All'interno si udivano dei bip ritmici e gli ansiti del Rosso.

"Dovrò andarmene prima che il moccioso si svegli, gli ho promesso che ci rincontreremo quando sarà il momento. Volevo assicurarmi stesse bene" mormorò. Law gli accarezzò gli addominali prominenti e gli leccò la fronte, scese lungo la sua guancia e giù, fino all'incavo del collo.

"Sarà trattato benissimo, l'incentivo è stato gradito" mormorò. Shanks chiuse gli occhi.

\- La risata di Barbanera sbeffeggia la sorte di Ace e Barbabianca ed io sono qui, tra le braccia dell'ennesimo che mi serve per non pensare -.

[110].

 

 

Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:

Prompt:

Cuscino

Mira

"Ci pensi. I nostri mocciosi ieri erano dei semini minuscoli e oggi sono già delle forti piante" sussurrò Yasopp. Shanks passò la mano tra i capelli rasta del suo cecchino e socchiuse le labbra arrossate.

"A cosa ti riferisci?" domandò.

"Semplice capo, il capitano di mio figlio Usopp ha fatto suonare la campana che segna la fine di un'Era" spiegò. Il Rosso sorrise, i capelli gli ricadevano a ventaglio sulla fodera candida.

"Ora capisco. Sì, l'ho sentita anche io, quel richiamo si è alzata come un ululato" rispose.

-Io e te Yasopp abbiamo preso la mira e abbiamo lanciato la sfida, sperando che i nostri eredi la colgano -.

[109].

 

 

Sangue I° parte

Shanks ondeggiava, teneva la bottiglia vuota per il collo, rischiò di inciampare, ridacchiò e sbatté contro il muro del vicolo. I suoi occhi erano liquidi, il viso arrossato e singhiozzava, ridacchiando. Una figura nera lo raggiunse alle spalle e gli bloccò la bocca con la mano, il pellicciotto che indossava solleticò il collo del rosso. Shanks chiuse gli occhi, sentì l'altro accarezzargli il cavallo dei pantaloni. Diede una testata all'indietro, colpì l'altro al mento e si liberò dalla stretta. Lo sconosciuto ghignò e si sollevò gli occhiali da aviatore che indossava, i suoi capelli aguzzi tremavano.

“ Kidd ... hic ... sei il solito volgare” biascicò Shanks.

[107].

Sangue II° parte

Gli occhi di Kidd brillarono, le sue iridi erano liquide e le pupille nere si dilatarono. Afferrò Shanks per il bavero nero della casacca e lo sbatté contro la parete facendolo mugolare di dolore, aderì a lui e gli morse il labbro. Conficcò i denti nella carne, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. Si staccò e leccò il liquido vermiglio sentendolo caldo, prese il labbro dell'altro tra le labbra e succhiò rumorosamente. Shanks si staccò da lui, ansimando.

“ Rosso come i nostri capelli, caldo come la passione tra noi, metallico come le spalle e magnetico come te: il sangue” sibilò Kidd, con tono roco.

[106].

 

Tocchi

Barbabianca abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il giovane dai capelli fulvi abbandonato sul palmo della sua mano, lo osservò tenere il capo reclinato e gli accarezzò il corpo ignudo con la punta del dito. Deglutì, guardandolo fremere e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Non siamo più nemici, ma non credi di fidarti fin troppo?" domandò. I suoi baffi ondeggiarono alle sue parole e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte. Shanks stringeva al petto con un braccio il cappello di paglia di Roger.

“L’esecuzione è ancora troppo vicina. Siamo entrambi deboli, sconfortati e un po’ ubriachi, ma passerà. Ritroveremo la nostra forza” ribatté il gigante.

“La mancanza resterà” mormorò il Rosso.

[110].

Oblio

“Hai combattuto bene, moccioso, ora capisco perché ti hanno fatto imperatore” biascicò Barbabianca. Nei punti in cui si era tolto le agocannule si erano formati dei lividi del sangue vermiglio gli scendeva dal naso ed i capelli candidi gli ricadevano arruffati intorno al viso. Crollò a terra su un fianco, il bastone cadde con un tonfo. Barbabianca si mise a russare e Shanks lasciò cadere a terra la ciotola grande due volte lui sporca di saké, in mezzo altre dieci. Si mise a gattoni ed avanzò tra i morbidi capelli di Barbabianca, con le guance rosse e gli occhi liquidi. Raggiunse l’incavo del collo di Babbo, vi si appallottolò appisolandosi.

[110].  
  
  
Alcool  
  
  


Ace si alzò sulle punte osservando gli occhi dell’altro socchiusi. Allungò un braccio, appoggiò le mani sul suo viso, spostandogli qualche ciuffo rosso. Lasciò scivolare le dita sui segni delle cicatrici, rabbrividendo appena. Abbassò il braccio, si avvicinò e lo abbracciò stringendolo con forza. Sentì il calore sotto il suo mantello nero mosso dal vento. Rabbrividì, le guance gli si erano arrossate. 

Shanks gli sorrise.

“Buon compleanno” sussurrò. Trasse a sé il viso di Ace e lo baciò. Il figlio di Roger rispose appassionatamente, desideroso.

< Perché il fuoco, nella neve, per non spegnersi non ha problemi a lasciarsi _infiammare_  dall’alcool puro > pensò.

[103].

Felino

Shanks ghignò, guardando Lucci davanti a lui.

“Sei un piccione, un leopardo, un carpentiere o uno del governo?” lo derise.

"Ora sono costretto a fare il pirata" ringhiò Lucci. Ringhiò, stappò la bottiglia, se la portò alle labbra, la piegò e sgranò gli occhi. La allontanò dalla bocca, la girò, la scosse e ruggì.

"Vuota" sussurrò il Rosso. 

Lucci lo guardò sorridere, lo afferrò traendolo a sé e lo baciò. Si staccò da lui, lo sbatté contro il letto a faccia in giù, trasformò la propria mano in una zampa e gli conficcò gli artigli nella schiena nuda, graffiandola. Rabbrividì di piacere sentendo Shanks gemere di dolore.

[107].

 

 

  
Navigatore

Namizoo premette il bastone di ferro contro la gola di Shanks, immobilizzandolo sul pavimento, guardando la sua pelle abbronzata madida di sudore e arrosata. Shanks ansimò, i suoi occhi erano languidi e le pupiille dilatate. Stringeva le gambe del giovane uomo sopra di lui.

\- Ha le gambe lisce come una femmina, si è depilato. Un vero uomo non le farebbe queste schifezze – pensò. Namizoo lo penetrò con un colpo secco. Shanks si morse la lingua, ingoiando il gemito, avvertì l'odore intenso di mandarini che proveniva dal giovane pungergli le narici.

“Sei la miglior isola che un navigatore possa esplorare” gli sussurrò Namizoo all'orecchio con voce roca.

[107].

  
  
Ferro blu e legno rosso  
  
  


"Possibile che la nave non sia ancora pronta?” domandò il Rosso, girò il cappello di paglia tra le mani e se lo calcò sul capo.

< Non dovrei giocarci, è un tesoro prezioso e un dono importante da parte del Capitano, lo devo trattare con rispetto > pensò.

“Almeno così ci siamo conosciuti” sussurrò Franky. 

Il mozzo sorrise, guardando gli occhialini, i capelli azzurri ritti verso l'alto del ragazzino coetaneo, alto la metà di lui.

“Vero” sussurrò, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Il carpentiere piegò la bocca, arrossendo.

“Ti faccio vedere io com'è un bacio supah!” gridò. Si sporse e diede un appassionato bacio sulle labbra a Shanks.

[106].

 

Corde

La pelle sfregò contro la grossa fune, i polsi si arrossarono e sentì strofinare il dorso della mano sul ferro. Sbatté il capo contro le sbarre e sporse il labbro inferiore.

"È banale legare a un letto" si lamentò Shanks.

"Imperatore, non sottovalutare le corde che ti trattengono. Sto fermando la tua corsa con ciò che mi rappresenta" gli rispose Paulie. Il rosso strofinò i capelli sul cuscino e rise. Allargò le gambe strofinandole sulle coperte bianche. La Red s’inclinò.

"Dai nodi ai lacci del fato, sciolgo tutto. Non mi fermo, bevo e gioco solo. La nuova era mi attende".

[100].  
  
  
  


Fenicottero

“E’ da tanto che volevo conoscerti…  _approfonditamente"_. Doflamingo ghignò mostrando la fila di denti bianchi. Piegò di lato il lungo bicchiere, dal liquido rosato che conteneva si alzavano una serie di bollicine. Aprì di più le gambe, il soprabito di penne rosa strofinò contro la pelle rosa scuro della poltrona.

“Il rosso sulla mia tela di bene e male mi mancava” sussurrò il biondo. Si calò di più gli occhiali da sole.

“Sulla Red donerebbe la testa di un fenicottero” sibilò Shanks. Incrociò le braccia e assottigliò gli occhi, facendo una smorfia. Diede un pugno alla parete di legno viola.

[100].

 

 

Red force

“Il mio bambino …” sussurrò il Rosso. Passò la mano tra i capelli vermigli del giovane, fermò un paio di ciocche con le dita. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi nere brillarono. L'altro fece una smorfia. Sporse la mano facendogli chiudere l’occhio al gesto e gli accarezzò le tre cicatrici.

“… uomo. E’ da molti anni che viviamo avventure insieme” gli ricordò. Spostò il braccio abbassando la mano e sfiorò con l’indice il nodo fatto con la manica della camicia di Shanks. “E tu hai sacrificato tanto” sussurrò.

“E resteremo insieme, mio Red Force” rispose Shanks.

[100].

 

Going Merry

“E poi su, verso il cielo!” gridò Merry. Alzò il braccio e rifece il movimento con la mano. Ridacchiò e socchiuse gli occhi, osservando il pirata adulto seduto accanto a lui. Shanks scosse il capo e gli scompigliò i morbidi ricci bianchi.

“Non fatico a credere tu sia la nave del mio pupillo” dichiarò l’imperatore pirata. Riappoggiò la mano sull’erba mossa dal vento, inumidendola con la rugiada. Si sentiva il rumore del mare in sottofondo e il vento scompigliava i capelli del rosso.

Merry arrossì e chinò il capo, chiudendo gli occhi. Shanks si chinò baciandolo delicatamente sul corno ricurvo.

[100].

 

 

  
Iceberg sciolto

“Perché sei qui a Water Sever, lontano dai tuoi territori?” biascicò il carpentiere. Chiuse gli occhi arrossati.

Shanks accarezzò il topolino sul tavolo e ridacchiò. Lo prese in mano e si rizzò, passò tra le bottiglie abbandonate. Raggiunse Iceburg, si piegò sistemandoglielo in spalla. Osservò il tatuaggio del carpentiere sul braccio, salì fino alla schiena e si soffermò sui capelli blu.

“Stai diventando vecchio” dichiarò. S’inginocchiò e gli accarezzò la testa. “Vivi questo momento come se ci fosse qui chi desideri… come le nostre navi anche noi finiamo il tempo”. Lo baciò sul collo sentendo il sapore delle lacrime.

[100].

Carpentiere

“Ti sei livellato anche il naso, carpentiere?” domandò Shanks. Strinse le ginocchia sistemandosi meglio sopra Kaku. 

Il membro della CP9 mugolò e chiuse gli occhi. Strofinò il naso a forma di stecco sul cuscino e si morse il labbro.

< Io lo faccio a fette > pensò. Ansimò e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più forte nel momento in cui il Rosso lo baciò sul collo.

“Mi chiedo se sarebbe più interessante se diventassi una giraffa” lo stuzzicò.

“Ti ficco in gola i miei strumenti” biascicò Kaku. Chiuse gli occhi e tremò con forza. Il Rosso si sdraiò, bloccandolo sul letto sotto di sé.

[102].

Sunny

Sunny mostrò le mani e ghignò. Mosse il capo e il vento gli scompigliò la capigliatura aranciata.

“Sono  _suppa_!” urlò. Gonfiò il petto, la maglietta a righe gialla chiarissima e arancione gli rimase larghissima. Mostrò i canini. Shanks ridacchiò. I suoi occhi neri incontrarono quelli del ragazzino.

“Mi ricordi tanto tuo padre Franky” dichiarò. Chiuse gli occhi e il vento gli scompigliò i capelli rossi sbattendogli in volto. < I bei tempi in cui c’era Capitano >.

“Capitano parla sempre di voi” disse il giovane. Afferrò la mano del pirata, gli baciò le dita. 

“Peccato, non sanno di coca cola” si lamentò.

[100].  
  
  
  


  
KING  
  
  
  


Shanks sospirò.

< Mi sembra ieri che era così piccola la mia palla di cannone > rifletté. Si voltò verso il re dei pirati e assottigliò gli occhi. Le risate nella sua mente si infransero contro la sua smorfia e i piedini nudi del bambino che ricordava sulle sue spalle, sbattevano contro il pavimento.

< Posso odiare o maledire quello che è diventato, ma alla fine torno sempre da lui >. Raggiunse Rufy, si sporse verso di lui e gli spostò la grossa corona d’oro e seta rossa.

“Ti sta meglio il cappello di paglia” si lamentò.

“Voglio un bacio” sussurrò il giovane moro.

[100].

  
  
  
  


Fiamme saporite

“Amo quelli come te” sussurrò Shanks. Sorrise guardando l’altro pirata darsi la spinta con le mani. Lo raggiunse con un calcio al viso. La fenice mugolò di dolore rotolando via sulla sabbia. Sputò, sbatté gli occhi, appoggiò le mani a terra e si issò con le braccia tremanti. L’imperatore guardò la cicatrice sulla fronte di Puzzle, rise.

“Non mi arrendo” sussurrò l’altro.

-Non chiedo niente di meglio. Fammi vedere com’è morire tra le tue eterne fiamme- pensò Shanks. Afferrò la frusta del nemico, lo trasse a sé strisciando. S’inginocchiò, lo guardò alzare il capo e lo bacio. –Da assaggiare, ottime-.

[100].

  
  
  
Onomastico  
  
  


Shanks sollevò il cappello con una mano e lo osservò. Ghignò e fu percorso da un brivido. Si calò il cappello sul capo e ridacchiò.

“E’ assurdo, non credevo potesse esistere…” sussurrò.

“Dateci un taglio…” borbottò Benn. Arrossì e chiuse gli occhi, dilatando la cicatrice sul viso. Strinse alla spalla il fucile e espirò del fumo del sigaro. Shanks si tolse un ciuffo rosso da sopra l’occhio con le cicatrici e lo osservò girare il capo.

“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che esiste San Benn! Sicuro non sia il santo protettore dei vice perfetti?” domandò l’imperatore pirata. Beckman ringhiò.

[100].

  
  
  
Ispirazione  
  


-Io non sono un bugiardo! Io sono il più grande bugiardo di tutti i tempi e devo inventarmi qualcosa di grandioso per quanto incontrerò mio padre … d’accordo che lo odio e non tornerà quel disgraziato, ma devo assolutamente stupirlo! In fondo, a modo mio, sono un’artista- rifletté Usopp. Ticchettò con il bordo della matita sotto il labbro, strofinò il pollice sulla superficie dipinta di marroncino e la conficcò fino a fare una conca nella pelle. Sorrise, abbassò un sopracciglio e chinò il capo strofinandolo contro l’albero. – In fondo non c’è niente che un capitano come me non sappia fare-.

[100].

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Mutilazione  
  


"Brindo mi ha mutilato..." ringhiò la fenice. Si passò la mano sul mezzo arto mancante e socchiuse gli occhi. L'iride nera brillò, quella grigia dell'occhio cieco si tinse di bianco.   
Shanks si passò la mano sulla manica vuota della casacca.  
"So cosa vuol dire perdere una parte di sé, ma non mi aspettavo di rivederti ancora nel nuovo mondo" sussurrò l’imperatore con voce roca. Si sporse e allungò il braccio sano, passando le dita a poco dalle ali infuocate del rosso più giovane. Sentì il calore e rabbrividì, un dolore si diffuse su tutta la mano.  
"Un ragazzo con il tuo cappello di paglia mi ha ricordato che le fenici risorgono dalle loro ceneri" disse alzando la voce la fenice. Allungò la mano e accarezzò i capelli color sangue di Shanks.

“Rufy ha sperimentato purtroppo il sapore della perdita…” biascicò l’imperatore pirata. Chiuse gli occhi, sentì una fitta al petto e la cicatrice all’occhio gli pulsò. Alzò il capo, sentendo la mano sfiorargli il mento. La fenice si sporse sulle punte, lo trasse a sé e lo baciò. Si staccò.

“Eppure a te quel sapore non dispiace sulle mie labbra” sussurrò.

“No, per niente” rispose Shanks il rosso.

[200].

  
  
  
  


Predizione

“Vorrei ordinare dieci casse di birra, sette di rum e dodici di sake” dichiarò Vigaro. Shanks rise forte e sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolo.

“Novellino, festeggi gli inferi che ti si apriranno nel nuovo mondo?” domandò. Ruttò, dando all’altro una spinta al braccio nudo. “Il tuo capitano vi proteggerà?” chiese.

“Certo! Ho fiducia nel futuro re dei pirati” ringhiò Vigaro.

“Frase già sentita. Berrò alla tua tomba” sussurrò Shanks. Gli tirò la treccia di capelli blu facendogli abbassare la testa e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue. Gli infilò a forza la lingua. Il vice della fenice sgranò gli occhi neri.

[100].

 

  
  


Sole rosso

\- Un sole rosso che brilla per la libertà. Il simbolo di uno schiavo che si è ribellato – pensò Shanks. Passò una mano sul petto dell’uomo pesce sistemandosi sulle punte. L’uomo pesce ringhiò e rabbrividì, scostandosi dal tocco del ragazzino.

“Sta lontano da me, odio gli umani” ringhiò Tiger. La pelle rossa chiara dei suoi polsi si era graffiata sfregando con le manette che lo tenevano.

“Eppure hai liberato tutti… sei uno dei pochi che posso ancora stimare” sussurrò il rosso. Si sporse sulle punte, le iridi nere brillarono, coperte dai capelli rosso sangue. E baciò il simbolo dell’altro.

[100].

  
  


ONE PIECE

  
  


Shanks accarezzò il braccio dall’abbronzatura dorata del ragazzo. Vi vide una serie di macchie nere e raggiunse la spalla ricoperta di polvere. 

Il giovane socchiuse gli occhi, tra le iridi dorate c’era una ragnatela e i lunghi capelli d’oro erano sporchi di fuliggine.

“Tutti ti cercano, ma da quando capitano non c’è più, sei rimasto solo” sussurrò tetro l’imperatore pirata.

“Perché non mi hai mai portato con te? Non mi vuoi?” chiese il biondo. 

Shanks negò e corrugò la fronte.

“Semplicemente non sarò mai degno” sussurrò. Tolse il braccio e si scostò.

“Stupendo e imprendibile… One Piece…” bisbigliò.

[100].

 

 


	2. NERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola drabble su un'ipotetica discussione tra Daddy Masterson e Shanks il rosso per Rufy95.

NERO

Daddy Masterson si abbassò il cappello da cowboy sul capo. Rialzò la testa e ringhiò. La stanza era in ombra.  
"Due su due, la famiglia di Yasopp ti ha davvero umiliato" lo derise Shanks.  
"Perché mi hai chiamato?" domandò Daddy. Afferrò una pistola e la fece girare, risistemandola poi nei .  
"Alla fine a modo nostro siamo tutti e tre dei genitori. Io, te e Yasopp. Volevo semplicemente sapere come sta il mio di ragazzo” spiegò l’imperatore. Daddy socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi nere. Giocherellò con un ciuffo di capelli neri con una mano, con l’altra si grattò i baffi.

[100].

 


End file.
